Tyra and Shadow:Tales of Mobius and Mobialla
by Jerry the Kyuubi
Summary: What if Shadow wasn't the only one created on the Arc join Shadow and my oc Tyra in the Adventure of their lives. Tyra meets many people who help her in her journey to find the one who treated her like a sister
1. Chapter 1:Tyra and Shadow Awakened!

Me:*Le Gasp* A new story! Hahahaha! but it's not beyblade though no it's Sonic!

Shadow:Why?

Me:Cause I like you Shadow

?:Really Heart

Shadow:T

Me:*covers his mouth*Start It!

Sonic:Heart does not own Sonic in any way shape or form

Me:Geez Sonic.

Sonic:Sorry

Space Colony Ark 50 Years Ago

was with Black Doom,"His Name is Shadow",he said

Black Doom smirked,"Perfect *sees a red hedgehog with purple stripes in a tube next to shadow* Who is that?",he asked

smiled,"Ahh that is Tyra! She's younger than Shadow!",he explained

Black Doom looked at him,"Another soildier for the black arms *laughs evilly* Perfect!",he said

sighed"I must go now I have other business to attend too"

"As do I",Black Doom said as he teleports away from the Ark

Doctor Gerald left the lab

Just then a girl with blond hair came into the name was Maria.

Maria sees Tyra and Shadow,"Poor things they look so sad I should help them",she said as she presses some buttons on the computer and frees them

Tyra freaked out "Where are we!",she screamed

Shadow looked confused,"Hmm?",he said

Maria looked at them"Hello there *smiles at them* My name's Maria what are yours",she asked

Tyra calmed down a bit,"I'm Tyra the Hedgehog",she told her

Shadow looked at Maria,"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog",he told her

Maria smiled,"Nice to meet you Shadow and Tyra",she said

So from that day on Shadow,Tyra,and Maria had fun and good times until!

Ark Days After they were awakened

Maria was runnning very scared like,"Come on guys run!",she said

Tyra was confused,"But where",she asked

Shadow was running behind them

They all go to a room with two escape pods

Maria puts Shadow in one of the pods

Tyra was sure she wanted Maria safe,"Maria you and Shadow go I'll..",she was cut off as Maria pushes Tyra in one

Shadow and Tyra were shocked,"MARIA!",they both screamed

Maria sighed,"You two have to escape!",she explained

Shadow looked at her"Maria.",he plainly said

Tyra was scared"NOOO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE!",he screamed.

Just then a gun soildier came in and shot Maria

Tyra looked in horor as she was killed,"MARIA!",she cried out

Shadow saw it unfold,"MARIA NO!",he screamed

Both escape pods leave the Ark both heading for Earth until a worm hole to another dimension sucks up Tyra's escape pod

Shadow looked at the pod suck her in,"TYRA!",he screamed

To Be Continued

Me:So what do ya think

Shadow:Maria

Sonic:Wow I never knew.

Me:I'm doing ANOTHER!

Me:yea I got some trolls saying to fix it I worked hard at least give me a nice review! AND TO THOSE TROLLS OUT THERE GO FUCK YOURSELFS YA DOUCE BAGS.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting of friends!

Chapter 2:Tyra meets Ebony and Lila!

Me:OK FOR THOSE WHO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY I DO MY STORY DON'T READ IT OK SO GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!

Tyra and Shadow:*holding me down*Heart does not own anything at all

**********  
Mobialla

Tyra woke up on top of a mountain,head pounding. "Ugh where am I",she said,as she looked around. "Well if I want to find out I have get down from here",she said the hedgehog traveled down the mountain quickly with her rocket shoes.

A blue bunny in a light blue dress was walking holding her angel chao smiling all the way as she was walking "Hey Rosei what do you want to do?",she asked.

Just then a red and purple blur went passed her.

"Whoa! who was that?!",the bunny said.

Rosei flew up,"Chao!",she said.

"We should *gasp!*",The bunny said as she saw a red hedgehog about to fall off a cliff.

"AHHHHH",Tyra said as she felll.

"Hold on!",the blue bunny said as she took flight.

Tyra thought she was falling,until she found herself floating. "Huh?",she said

The bunny was holding her up "Are you ok?",she asked

"Yea I'm Tyra",Tyra told her

"I'm Ebony the rabbit!",Ebony said. Rosei flew up to her

"CHAO!",Rosei said.

"Hello to you too",Tyra said as she and Ebony flew down.

A giant boulder was coming towards them

"AHHHHHHHH!",both girls said.

"THUNDER TWISTER!",a yellow cat said as a twister made of lightning and thunder

The boulder exploded.

Ebony smiled "Hey Lila",she said

Lila stopped spinning she was a yellow cat that was wearing a yellow version of blaze's clothes,"Yo!",she said

Tyra looked shocked "You guys have powers too!",Tyra said.

Ebony smiled again,"I have powers over water oh yea I'm Ebony T. Rabbit and I'm 9 years old!".Ebony said proudly.

Lila looked at Tyra,"I am Lila T. Cat and i'm age 16",Lila said.

Tyra smiled and put her hand out "I'm Tyra T. Hedgehog and I'm a fire user and I'm 14 years old",She told both of them

Ebony and Lila put their hands in as well

Just then a robot appeared.

Tyra smiled "You girls ready",Tyra said

Ebony and Lila looked at her "HELL YEAH!",they both said

Rosei looked serious "CHAO!",she said

Tyra was on fire as she spindashed,"FIRE DASH!",she yelled.

Ebony flew up and her ears were covered with water,"WATER WHACK!",she yelled as both ears smacked it,

Lila spun around "THUNDER TWISTER!",she screamed.

Ebony flew down and got on her kness and did jazz hands,"The Aqua! I am Ebony",she said.

Lila stood up and put one fist out to the right in a pose like fashion,"The Thunder! I am Lila",she said

Tyra put a fist in the air,"The Flame! I am Tyra",she said

"FOR THE PROTECTION OF ALL WE WILL BE THERE! TEAM ELEMENT!",they said all together.

And so from there Lila,Tyra,and Ebony not only became friends but also a team

To Be Continued.

*******  
Me:Alright i was mad to get a negative review from a troll whatever hoped you enjoyed this! 


	3. Chapter 3:The Ninjas of Wind part 1

Helllo guys chappie three people!

Shadow:She's alittle excited

Tyra:Tell me about!

Me:shut up

Tails:Heart doesn't own anything All rights and characters belong to Sega except Heart's oc.

Me:*huggles tails*AWWWW THANKS CUTIE!.

**********  
Chapter 3:Meet the one from the clan of Ninjas!

Tyra,Lila,and Ebony were walking down the mountain,that seemed like it never ends

Tyra was sick and tired of it "UGGGGGH! I'M TIRED OF THIS MOUNTAIN",Tyra screamed.

Ebony laughed,"Geez Tyra you're fourteen but act like a little girl",she said

Lila looked at Tyra,"We're almost at Keltokio",Lila told them both

Tyra looked confused she didn't know who or what Keltokio was or if it exist,"Uh who or what is that and does it exist.",Tyra asked very confused like

Ebony looked at her,"Tyra where do you come from",she asked

Lila looked conscerned about this as well she never saw Tyra around Mobialla at all,"I'm conscerned about this",she said.

Tyra sighed,"I guess I should tell you my story",Tyra said as she told them about the Ark,Shadow,Maria,and her Escape to end up here.

Ebony was crying a little as she gave Tyra a hug,"That was sooo sad Tyra I never knew",she said through her tears.

Lila looked at her with sad eyes,"I'm so sorry Tyra",she said with sincerity.

Tyra sighed,"I just hope I can find Shadow",she said sadly.

After a while without running into any robots again or mutants they made it to a beautiful meadow.

Tyra's crimson eyes were sparkling,"WOW! LOOK AT THIS PLACE! THE FRESH CLEAN AIR,A COOL BREEZE,SO MANY FLOWERS EVERYWHERE!",she screamed excitedly and jumping up and down.

Ebony smiled at Tyra,"The Jade Mountains are known for there meadows",she said as she took out a picnic basket and Rosei came with so juice

Rosei was smiling as she was bringing it "CHAO!",she said

Ebony smiled,"Anyone hungry",she asked

Lila smiled,"Lunch sounds good right now",she said happily.

Tyra's stomach growled,"hehehehe! Yea I guess it does",she said

But then!

"STOP!",a green swan in green Ninja clothes said.

Tyra looked at her,"Yes?",she asked

The swan whistled as a green eagle appeared

"I am Wind the Eagle and that's my sister Gale the Swan",Wind said.

Gale came up,"Is Tyra the Hedgehog among you",she asked

Tyra looked at her,"Yeah that's me",she said.

Wind looked at Gale.

"Then prepare to Die!",they both said.

"WHAT!",Lila,Ebony,and Tyra all yelled.

To Be Continued!

Whoa cliffie well tune in next time BYENIE! 


End file.
